transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Pimp My Ride
Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Yes, Just the time. Perfect calculations complete and designs have been completed. Hmmm, I can't recall your title in the command structure... Commanding officer... executive officer... Hmmm, yes... could you please encrypt this channel before we start... for safety..." Decibel says, "I take it that you are referring to me Brainstorm? In any case consider it done." Decibel has encrypted this channel. Spastic Genius Brainstorm says, "Yes... Yes... I thought I said... let me look back... Yes... Thank you. *pause* Your new mode is ready to be installed, If anyone would like to assist and to watch the procedure I have set up the system in the munitions Bay just off the Repair bay. I think the system I've devised will be entertaining for me and informative for others... But also might be slightly painful for you Hmmm, Officer Decibel..." Decibel says, "What else is new? It's not like you guys have been gentle putting me back together." Autobot City - Munitions Bay The staging area of Metroplex functions in many ways as an armory. It is a very large room with heavily armored walls, gleaming and shining in perfect military spotlessness. Upon these gleaming silver bulkheads are racks upon racks that hold every manner of weaponry. From Ion Cannons to Plasma Ejectors, Rail-Guns and Auto-Cannons every sort of possible weapon is ready to be grabbed in an emergency. Benches line the walls for 'bots to re-arm and perform last minute adjustments before heading out on one of any number of missions. In the very center of the room is a raised dias with cables to be connected to individuals and their various forms of firepower. From here, the armorer can perform calibrations and scans to make sure that each is functioning at their best. Located in the back behind thick blast doors is a storage facility for various explosives along with a special workshop that is further armored and secured behind protective forcefields for ordnance modifications and disposal. Contents: Brainstorms's Restoration System (pp) Brainstorm Crosshairs' Workbench Brainstorms's Restoration System (pp) Before you stands a marvel of medical might. Constructed by Brainstorm, This device is capable of adapting a damaged alt-mode into a new and usable alt-mode. On each side of what seems to be a large metal shed seems to be large metallic arms with grasping hands. There are slots on each side of the container that will allow the fitting of armor and required parts for repair. There is a large sign on the side of the machine next to what seems to be a control panel. It states, "Beware! Use of this machine is extremely restricted. The processes that take place within this machine could cause extensive damage, even death. The creator takes no responsibility for idiots that decide to cause their own foolish lives to be wasted. If you are lucky enough to survive the activation of this machine, consider yourself banned from all medical, technical or construtional services from the creator." There is a large door almost the size of Fortress Maximus on the front of the shed and a large sticker that exclaims, "WARNING! LOSS OF LIFE A DISTINCT POSSABILITY!" On each side of the machine are tons and tons of metal with above the top of each plate of steel or Cybertronium are laser cutters to cut and shape the metal into the required form. Loadout has arrived. Decibel slowly makes his way into the Munitions Bay, though very few would recognize him. Gone are the strong solid shapes that he once had replaced by smooth curving arcs and lithe limbs. The large screen that once dominated his chest is also missing, in its place is a plain bare bones chest plate. Whatever was done to get him back on his feet seems to have shown little care for him returning to the beloved iPod form of his alternate mode. As he enters he gives a wave, "Alright Brainstorm, I'm going to assume all the parts we were waiting on have arrived." He stops and looks at the large contraption filling a good part of the room. "Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be comfortable?" Brainstorm is standing at the main console typing in a few details about the pain job for Decibels new Alt-mode. He grins as he considers his new device, a device that will allow him to rebuild a whole cybertrionan without the need for lengthy procedures. Though thinking about it, it has taken him quite some time for him to finish it. But the next Autobot to have the same problem, they always do. Brainstorm looks up as Decibel enter and grins behind his faceplate as he says, "At last, we can finish this. You'll have a new body and finally be able to transform... And due to a few changes I've made, your communications systems may have a nice side effect... But we'll talk about that once you are in your new body... Lets get this thing started." He laughs as he gestures Decibel towards the restoration system. Loadout is here for a few reasons, actually. For one, he's a medical type, and seeing this sort of thing take place would definitely fall into the category of 'professional interest' for him, to say the least. The second reason is that, unlike Decibel, he's an Autobot who isn't overly fond of his own alternate form, and perhaps he has come not only out of a sense of professional curiosity, but maybe to see whether or not he has found his own salvation in some form or another too? Standing off to one side, he nods as Decibel steps in, then turns and looks at the...device, Brainstorm has constructed with some dubiousness. "I can't say I've ever seen a machine of this make before..." Decibel gives the device a wary look before moving over and doing a quick review of all the calculations and data that has been input into the system. As they often say doctors are horrible patients, and Decibel is no different. Satisfied that all the information is correct he moves towards the front of the device and stands on the marked floor panel. With a smile he nods towards Loadout, "That's two of us. I just hope it doesn't tear me apart worse than Cyclonus did. One never can tell with some of the techs around here. I may just end up a waffle iron." He casts Brainstorm a quick look to say that it would be unwise to even think of such an alteration. "Ok Doc, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." Brainstorm turns to see Loadout and beams as he says, "Yes, It's a modification of my design for the master process. I envision that in time we will be able to change alt-mode at will but that would indeed require an adaptation to the lasercore of the Autobot who would require the treatment. At the moment only an Autobot that have been damaged to decibels degree will be able to partake in the system. It really is a shame that my plans are along way away." Brainstorm looks back to Decibel and laughs, "With this amount of materials we could make a Waffle Iron large enough to feed half of Africa." He laughs then in an instant looks serious and continues, "I must tell you this. Once you start the process it can't stop. I will ask you to connect to the central core of the system. Your body will enter the core and you will be still connected but you will have a holographic image of your new form, so we can perform checks and you can test the simulation of your transformation while you're being rebuilt. You MUST inform me if there is any intense pain. There will be some pain but DO NOT act brave, If the pain increases tell me, I am not a mind reader, I need to know what's happening to make sure everything is fine. Are you ready to proceed?" Loadout still watches the machine with some...dubiousness. Only work on an Autobot as damaged as Decibel was? Well Loadout's not -that- sadistic...assuming it would even work on him at all. He rubs his chestplate slowly, absently at some thought before stepping off to the side to get out of the way and observe. Decibel nods as he listens to the instructions the look of unease on his features growing as the information is given. "Pain? How about we go for a pain free version? I don't mind a little tingle or the occasional twinge, but I'll skip intense pain thanks." Giving the device another look he can only hope that Brainstorm was trying to be humorous again, as he was the other day. Taking another step forward he gives Loadout a thumbs up, "Wish me luck." With that he takes the plunge and steps inside. From within the machine Decibel yells out, "Ok, I'm all connected here. I think I am anyhow. All the labeled connections are made." Brainstorm remains serious as he continues, "Pain is useful to show exactly if it's working. I am aware that you are an intelligent Autobot but that doesn't mean a lot when it comes to pain. Consider this Grimlock is enormously brave and strong. If my machine was set on him and it ripped off his leg, He wouldn't say it hurt because bravado would counter the pain." He turns to the console and says, "Hologram activating... And stage one, Start." With that the arms start diving into the container and seem to be dismantling Decibels temp armor. Brainstorm watches the console and emits in a more cheerful tone, "Excellent, It seems to be working well within limits. How does it feel, I would suggest... a tingle at this point, As your body is being dismantled." He laughs to himself. "Grimlock also blames others for his poor accuracy." Loadout says out of the blue from where he's standing. Where the heck did -that- come from? He doesn't elaborate though; just turning his attention to Decibel as the device is turned on. Though he looks through an optic visor and thus can't really narrow his gaze, the band does dim a bit as he watches closely. A mini-holo Decibel appears on the console as his linked consciousness is displayed in real time. "Well you won't have to worry about that. If it starts to hurt I'll have no problem letting you know." As his body is slowly taken apart, again, he shows no signs of anything going wrong or any discomfort. "I'll say one thing I'll take this slight tingle as the sensors are exposed over having the limb torn off any day." Brainstorm nods and taps a few commands on the console, "Overlaying new move to the holographic projection, This will be your new robotic form... can you please move around and tell me if it feel comfortable. You will be able to feel it's movement and the weight on your system... it might seem a little confusing with two bodies to one mind... but you'll get used to it." He turns to Loadout, "Take no notice to Grimlock, A bad workman always blames his tools... I've always liked that Human saying..." He laughs. Loadout watches the whole proceeding from the sidelines, hands folding behind his back as he studies the readouts. Though Brainstorm's words do register with him, prompting him to look that way. "Yes, I suppose..." Of course that would make him the -tool- that's being blamed in that case, wouldn't it? Strangely it doesn't make him feel better. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Decibel does as instructed moving about within the chamber. "Hmm. Can we shift the weight of these wheels here back a bit I feel a bit front heavy in my shoulders." Pushing at the overlaid design he indicates the desired location and grins as the computer adjusts the placement. "Ah yeah that's much better now I won't be forced into a slouch all the time." As there is another conversation going on at the same time he interjects here as well. "I wouldn't worry too much Loadout. I've seen Grimlock blame a door for not opening right when he walked into it and a chair for not remembering to move when it swiveled as he tried to sit down. He's not good taking things on himself and will blame anything and anyone at hand." Brainstorm hears a small buzzer from his console, he presses a few buttons then says cheerfully, "Stage 2, your body has been stripped of unneeded parts, your new servos are being installed and strengthening of your lasercores housing, This will mean if you ever need to change your mode once again, it will make it a lot more... tricky." He taps a few buttons on the console then turns to load out and says, "I'm sorry, I truly didn't want to suggest that you are an item, I was only suggesting that Grimlock does not take blame for himself, He is an extremely arrogant being, it helps when he leads the Dinobots. This does mean however that he look at others are tools to use, My quoting wasn't a slight against you but a expression on how Grimlock himself uses troops under his command." He nods and turns back to the console and the holographic Decibel and says, "Please jump around. I'll setup some boxes for you to traverse to test the servos, Also you should feel the most pain if any at this point. The strengthening of your superstructure isn't delicate..." "Yes he does seem to...have a rather strong opinion about anything in general." Loadout muses, optic band dimming a bit again before he unfolds his hands from behind his back. Absently he rubs at his chestplate again briefly, right about where his heart would be were he human. "So it would seem to be true that after one rebuild...getting another one is made much more difficult. If not impossible." Decibel does not at all like the suggestion that there might be pain involved here but complies as asked. Moving from side to side he tests the limbs then breaks into a full routine to give them a work over. Having spent some time hanging out with Rewind he reenacts the warm up of a hockey goalie. Side to side, up, down, shimmy over to the right. "No real pain, but they feel stiff. Though I guess that's to be expected at this point." As he works them out he's not real worried about the containment area for his core. Given the data storage devices he carries there and the core comm equipment it has always been the strongest part of his being. "This device may make things easier Brainstorm but I'm not planning on having to go through this again. Twice is enough for me. Had I known I would have just stayed on Cybertron and never been reformatted in the first place." Brainstorm turns to Loadout and says, "No, I'm not saying that it would be impossible. Decibel is really a special case. Before this system total rebuilds were done manually, over months and months. Designing parts, planning and building. Very time consuming. Also does not have the advantage of core strengthening that my system uses. If Primus forbid, Decibel ever gets almost destroyed once again he could take a new form, but it would be extremely difficult. His body now will be better then it was before but with the core strength means other changes it would need to dismantle that strength, and redo it for his new form... A pain to say the least." He turns to the console and laughs, "You'll be happy to know, there will be no further risk of pain. Primary servos have been installed and they are working at an optimal range. Please transform and open the dish, you won't have any signal at the moment but I've noticed something that might be interesting with your new mode. But we will talk of this once you have your mode complete and you really transform. Loadout can't help but wonder, and eventually ask, as he stands by and watches this whole thing, "And what of introducing the complication of two modes that are normally incompatible with one another having become one and the same beforehand?" Well he's not exactly being subtle about it in this case, for those who know what he -does- transform into, his robot mode does seem a little out of place. He looks almost like a generic Autobot in some senses, complete with the wheel wells where tires would go for a vehicular alternate mode. Except said wheel wells are empty, of course. Not really listening to everything Brainstorm explains to Loadout, Decibel waits to see what is coming next. It doesn't take long before he's given the green light to test out the transformation sequence and he gives it a try. As parts shift and reconfigure he feels the most odd sensations. "So this is what's it's like for the rest of you? I've never felt this before, all this shifting and moving. I'm used to the tingle that goes with mass conversion. This isn't so bad." Transformation complete Decibel, a novice at a form such as his, back into the wall then turns into the opposite one trying to recover. "I think this will take some getting used to, good thing I'm not on the road." Perhaps it is an even better thing that the test simulation prevented any damage to the chamber. "Hey what can this thing do to add additional forms? Can you adjust the settings to perhaps make use of some modular frame work on people?" He is of course thinking of Loadout here, who while molded into a new form, still retains much that hints at his former. Specter has arrived. Brainstorm ponders for a few moment then smiles as he says, "It really depends Loadout, for a general change of your robotic form, Yes, The device will be able to make that cosmetic change. For changing your alt-mode, It would be a lot tougher but yes, The system is very capable of changing an alt-mode. But I must make you well aware, it would be hazardous, I could make the adjustments myself and input the data and I feel it would be successful..." he pauses and nods to himself, "Yes, very successful, Or a standard rebuild would be helpful." He then ponders, "But if your considering what I would call a triple change, adding an additional mode." He gets a glint in his optic as he laughs, "I would relish that challenge. You see Triple changers are so rare and it would be extremely enjoyable to design the systems to allow the mode change... like a giant jigsaw puzzle." Turning back to the console with the idea of a triple formed Loadout flowing through his mind he presses a button and small buzzer sounds and he says, "sixty six percent complete, Final panels being installed." He presses a large green button and the arms flail wildly around the container and start to cut and move massive plate of metal around and into the container. Loadout watches Decibel zipping about, even if awkwardly, with nothing short of a few pangs of jealousy. That ability to be able to just put your wheels to the road and let your engine take you away...so near, yet so far as just a memory. "Er...triplechanging?" He blinks in the form of his optic visor pulsing once. "Admittedly I wasn't speaking of that, but more because it hadn't occurred to me. If you think triplechangers are rare now, consider the time I come from when even the very concept wasn't exactly considered. So, to be truthful, the idea hadn't occurred to me at all." Once more, oddly, he's rubbing at his chest in thought. "Perhaps it's something to consider down the road. Assuming my current configuration doesn't interfere and already cause problems with the theory. I have not exactly been custom built into a triplechanging mode as I have seen some the schematics of say, Springer, Sandstorm or Broadside. All three of their modes, while very different, seem to be quite compatible during transformation." All was going well, no pain or tingling at all, then the final process began and Decibel is accosted from all sides. "Hey now, this is umm well uncomfortable to say the least. Woah, watch the slicing there. Is it supposed to be doing all of this?" Lost in the chaos of what looks like a slap fight between Tentakil, Octopuch (well if he had a shell and a player), and some ancient creature that only Kup is old enough to have ever seen, Decibel does move. "You know you could have warned me about this part!" Wincing as a laser cutter slices a steel plate to form just inches away from him the engineer suddenly feels very much the guinea pig. Brainstorm laughs as he watches the flailing arms and metal flying into the container, "Do not worry about it, I've designed it and you will soon be a perfect waff..." he looks down at his screen and looks back at the hologram and says, "I'm so sorry, I was going to do it as a joke... as your hologram, But the programs got mixed up. I'm so sor..." he pauses as he holds his head. He walks towards the front of the container and emits a loud sigh then a massive laugh, "This time I am truly sorry, I couldn't resist at all. Your new mode will be ready very soon, ninety two percent at the moment. Final welds are being finished and a quick buffing. At ninety five percent the paint will start and the weather treatment will be applied at ninety eight percent." He pauses and continues to laugh, "And people say I have no sense of humor." He turns to Loadout and sighs, "If you ever need to change your mode, Consult myself, Jetfire or Perceptor, Well be able to advise on your choice of mode and if your superstructure can take the mass." Waltzing through the Armory doors, for once.. instead of sneaking behind someone practicing ninja-skills, Specter gives Brainstorm and Loadout a polite wave of his hand and watches the contraption go to work on Decibel. The inquisitive special operative leans in, trying to take in all that's going on. "Are these necessary modifications.. or self imposed?" Decibel lets out an audible sigh of relief as the whirling arms slowly stop their cutting and welding. With the sound level within the machine now only a dull roar he can once again hear the goings on outside. "Brainstorm, that had better be a joke. If I end up a waffle iron Arcana is going to need a new body to link with." Knowing it was based on how far along the process is Decibel just had to get in a jab of his own just before the paint spray kicks in and muffles sounds on him again. "Specter? Is that you? Don't you guys read reports? Wait don't answer that I don't want to know or I can't lie to myself that you all do." With the final bit of undercoating applied Decibel feels a massive jolt as the chamber forces him back into robot mode. "YEEEOUCH!! What the frak! It could have just asked." Released from confinement the engineer moves out into the Munitions bay and gives himself a good once over. Gone are the smooth curves of his interim form replaced by the blocky form he's more accustomed to, just with a lot more added kibble. With a smile he approaches Brainstorm and the group that had come to watch. "Ok, who's next?" "Reports.. read." Specter replies, giving the Intelligence CO a puzzled glance as he emerges into the room itself. "Inquiry, remains. Are these self selected improvements?" Decibel gives Specter a bit of an odd look then nods, "Sort of. I needed to have myself reconfigured after that run in with Cyclonus. No good spawn of Unicron fragged my mass converter. So while I got to pick the form, the need was forced upon me." Specter nods slowly, then offers a hand out to Decibel. "In any event, welcome back.. Decibel." Brainstorm grins and turns to Specter and says, "Lets consider, After a brief meeting with Cyclonus he was transported back to Autobot City in a small bucket. So yes, It is a required rebuild. At first I did think Scourge and the Sweeps caused his damage. It was excessive to say the least. It was really amazing that he lived, I must commend the medical staff on duty." He turns back to Decibel as he's ejected from the container. As the arms reset themselves he taps a few buttons on the console as the system shuts down he then laughs, "Hopefully we won't have any others for the time being needing my device." He laughs as he watches the Intel duo chat about the damage that was caused. Decibel smiles and shakes Specters extended hand, "Thanks it's good to be back, or at least back in one piece anyway." Nodding towards Brainstorm he can only agree. "With luck nobody else will get an aft whooping like I did any time soon. And if they do with luck they will have more modular parts so we don't need to go through all of this." Brainstorm walks over to Decibel and lowers his voice as he whispers, "The three... things on your altmode. I have calculated that you may be able to triangulate signals. You might gain the capabilities of locating where the transmitting target can be found, all thanks to math." Loadout had fallen into the background, thinking things over. Possibilities. The future. Whether or not he'll ever be able to drive around again. Right now this is Decibel's return to glory so to speak and he's certainly not going to intrude on the Autobot's triumphant return. A frown tugs at his features for a moment as he clutches briefly at his chest again, letting out several quick 'breaths' before spasm passes. Time to perhaps set up an appointment with Jetfire or someone too.. Stretching a bit Decibel tries to get used to the added accessories that come with his recent alterations. "Brainstorm, I want to thank you for all of your hard work in getting me back on my feet in such short order I know it wasn't easy." Leaning against a workbench his thoughts shift back on what brought him to this point and he gives a slight shudder before pushing such thoughts aside and continuing. "Once my systems recover and adjust to this form I'll be sure to let you know how it's all working out too." Seeing the look of silent musing on Loadouts features Decibel gives a nod and small smile in his direction not wanting to interrupt his contemplation. Brainstorm smiles behind his faceplate and says, "Was my pleasure, It's been quite a while since I've had a project that I can sink my teeth into. Where I say teeth I do mean that something that was quite a challenge and the chance to adapt my Master technology is always entertaining." he grins behind his faceplate as he looks towards Loadout and nods as he walks towards the door mumbling to himself, "Indeed Arcana, The cloning process could..." as he leave the Munitions Store. Loadout has recovered composure by the time Decibel is mobile again and Brainstorm is on his way out. He returns the nod to Decibel, then offers one for the Headmaster as well before he too starts to step away. "Congratulations on your restoration to mobility Decibel. I always found it more satisfying when there were tires to be put to the road. Even if you're not accustomed to it now, you should find it...most natural, soon enough." Decibel chuckles, "Well I think it'll take some getting used to for sure. I've never before had such a form and if my first try was anything to judge by I need a lot of practice so I don't slam into anything." "You'll perform sufficiently, Decibel." Specter adds in, relaxed and leaning against a back console. He's been taking in the scene at an easy pace, giving Brainstorm a curt nod before he departed as well. "Not to rush you or anything, sir.. but do you have standing orders for the division?" "Getting used to a new form is not always an easy task, but you'll get used to it all the same." Loadout nods at that, before peering off to one side. "...I've learned this much for certain." Remaining silent a moment Decibel ponders exactly how to respond. Since his recent return from an away mission he had little chance to catch up on paper work before he was laid up in medbay for a few days. Deciding to go with the most obvious he speaks. "Well we have two big things to look into. First we need to offer Impactor any help he needs down south. With an assault imminent he'll need good Intel on defensive layouts and troop movements. Second on our list is Femax, there has to be something going on there big picture. A simple snatch and grab for labor is too easy. I say take your pick and get on it, we can shuffle agents as needed to fill in and cover." Nodding in reply to Loadout he adds, "Don't worry Loadout, I'm sure we can figure something out to help you also. Just make sure if Brainstorm is the mind at work that you are adamant in your stance on not wanting to become a waffle iron. Well unless that's you goal of course." Specter nods, then collects himself and heads towards the exit. "I shall begin.. immediately." he offers before blending into the shadows behind him and from sight. From the darkness however, comes another comment. "Pleasure to see you in -one- piece again.. sir." And after that, it grows silent once again. "Ahh, I'm not exactly certain what a waffle iron is, but I'll take your word for it." Loadout states after watching Specter depart. "If at the least, I can at least be grateful that the automated repair module made me into something useful and not modeled after say...a lamp post." Decibel laughs and is very much glad of the same thing. "Well while it seems this body of mine needs time to recover my mind does not and I have a ton of paperwork to sort through. So if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to head up to the office and try to put a dent in some of it." Giving a parting gesture he too heads for the exit.